Finding His Weak Spot
by Tainted by Love
Summary: Adrian and Dimitri are in love and have quite a lust filled relationship. Dimitri is always making Adrian happy but is Adrian making him happy.
1. Chapter 1

Finding His Weak Spot

I was waiting by the fire place in an expensive hotel even though he told me he didn't need an expensive hotel. The door swang open and there standing dripping wet was Dimitri. "I told you it was going to rain" I mocked as I grabbed a towel and walked over to him. "You also told me you wouldn't waste your money on a hotel" He said while looking around the high class room. I shrugged my shoulders "I have money to spend" was my simple replay. I past Dimitri the towel but instead of grabbing the towel he grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"I missed you Adrian" He whispered while nibbling on the bottom of my left ear lobe. I quivered I was at a disadvantage as he knew where all my weak spots where and I knew none of his. Dimitri's hands slid underneath my top he caressed my chest before finding my nipples. He pitched and rubbed them knowing full well that I was too intoxicated by him to stop him. "Dimitri can we at least use the bed this time" I asked thinking he wouldn't answer me. "First you have to do something for me" He said talking my hand and rubbing it on his harden member.

I slid down his legs and kneeled in front of him slowly unzipping his jeans. His member was held down by his silk black boxers. He pulled them off "hurry Adrian" he said grasping his rock hard member. I licked him all over then started to suck at the tip "oh Adrian" Dimitri gasped as his head shot back. In one quick movement I swallowed him to hilt and his hands firmly grabbed the hair on the back of my head. "I'm cumming" Dimitri cried as his thick warm cum spurted inside my mouth. I slowed it trying not to miss any. We were both panting and sweaty "let's go to the bed" I managed to say.

I stood up and Dimitri kissed me first it was light but then his tongue slid along the bottom of my mouth asking for entry. I would or could never refuse Dimitri there was just something about him I couldn't say no to I opened my mouth and his tongue slithered in. He explored my mouth as our tongue's tangled together. He pushed me towards the bed without breaking our kiss. He shoved me and with a loud thud I landed on the bed with Dimitri on top of me. That didn't throw us off as we got straight back into our intense kiss.

He pushed down my pants and I kicked them off the bed. I pulled of his top while he took of my boxers now all that was in the way was my top. I pushed it over the top of my head and Dimitri threw it on the floor. He grabbed a hold of my throbbing member and slid his hand along it. "I going in" Dimitri said as one of his fingers brushed against my opening. He pushed his finger inside me and slowly started moving. He added another finger as he increased the speed. Taking out his fingers he sat up "what do you want me to do Adrian" Dimitri asked grinning.

I laid on my stomach and arched my hips "Don't tease me just hurry up and enter me" I complained. "I won't until you beg me" Dimitri said "please Dimitri I want you, I love you enter me" I pleaded. He placed his member in front of my hole and slowly push it in. He was almost all the way in "I love you Adrian" he said before a final thrust had me up to his hilt. Moaning I screamed out in pleasure "Dimitri harder, harder" as his thrusts became faster. One of my hands was digging into his back and the other was tightly holding onto the bed sheet. Dimitri's hands were all over me running up and down my chest and rubbing my member. He was sucking my harden nipples and occasionally biting them.

"Oh god Dimitri" I yelled as he thrust in and out in and out. My whole body was burning with pleasure and that's when I wondered if he felt the same. I was at my limit "Dimitri I'm cu..umming" I screamed as I came all over the bed. He was still moving "come inside" I said and with a last hard thrust Dimitri came. His hot liquids filled me then he pulled out. I laid down and he cuddled up next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy 

When I opened my eyes Dimitri wasn't there but I don't know why I was expecting him be. This was always how it was he was still unsure and scared about being guy. He won't even talk to me at the academy the only time we act like were lovers is in bed. Sighing I got out of bed and went to take a shower just as I tuned the hot water tap there was a knock at the door. "Adrian, have you seen Lisa" Rose yelled at me looking frantic. "I think she went somewhere with Christian" I said pulling out a smoke. "Thanks" she said and took off then I shut my door and went back to the shower.

After my shower I desisted to go visit Rose to see if she had found Lisa. I was walking down the street when I realized I was being followed whoever it was appeared to be human. I turned into a closed of ally way and waited but they didn't follow me in here. Was it just my Imation, god I really needed a drink. I left the ally way and soon came to the entrance of the academy. There was one guard at the gate "good morning may I have you name" he said "Adrian" I told him and the gate opened.

I headed over towards Roses room but ran into someone looking up I seen Dimitri. "Morning" I said smiling "What are you doing here" he asked without even looking at me. "I was looking for Rose" I said getting annoyed. "Why do you only look me in the eye's when were in bed" I asked him but there was no replay. "Fine" I yelled and stomped off in the other direction forgetting why I even came here. He just pissed me off so much I loved him but I felt like I was being used. That's when it came to me I have to find a way to take charge of this relationship I had to find Dimitri's week spot and use it against him.

When I was back at my room I realized that I had forgotten to go see Rose. Sighing I sat down on the lounge and turned on the TV. I was flicking through the channels but wasn't really looking at them as my mind was filled with Dimitri and what I was going to do about him. What could be Dimitri's weak spot, how can I find it. I asked myself over and over again but I came up with no answer. Finally I got up turned off the TV and decided to go for a walk. I walked around my house and seen Rose talking to Lissa "so you found her" I stated going over to them. "Hey Adrian" Lissa said Rose Just waved at me and went back to shouting at Lissa for not telling her where she was going.

It was hard on Rose now that they had lost their bound. "Have you seen Dimitri I have to talk to him" I asked "He was just saying he was going to yours to talk to you" Rose told me without taking her eyes off Lissa. I wonder if he's angry at me because I yelled at him. Taking a deep breath I headed back to my house hoping he hadn't got there yet. He wasn't here yet so I had some time to think about what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy

I knew I had to apologise I shouldn't have screamed at him. Sighing I sat down on the lounge I had only just got it but I'm already thinking about buying a new one. I looked over to see the bar, I know I promised Dimitri I wouldn't drink but I couldn't stop myself. A first it was just a glass but then it turned into a bottle then another and so on. There was a knock at the door and I stumbled over to it. "Adrian, what's going on" Dimitri asked "why would anything be going on" I questioned him. "There are broken bottles and who knows what else all over the floor" Dimitri said raising an eye brow at me.

"So I had a bit to drink" I said getting annoyed, what gives him the right to judge me. "Adrian take a seat" he said trying to push me towards the lounge "no!" I yelled but couldn't fight against him. I sat down and Dimitri sat next to me. He tried to put his arm around me and I pushed him away. "Adrian, I'm sorry" he whispered taking a hold of my hand. I looked up at his pleading eyes and then at his beautiful lips. I leaned towards him but he pulled away from me. "We need to talk" he said I pushed him over and laid on top of him.

"I don't want to talk" I said kissing him agressively and shoving my hands up his top. "Adrian, nnnoo" he moaned but I didn't stop, I ripped off his top exposing his well built chest. He was about to push me away but stoped as I started rubbing his nipples. "Thats so good" he said mumbling his words. "I didn't realize how much you loved it when I played with your nippels" I teased as I started rubbing them harder. "We need talk" Dimitri tried to say. If he didn't want to do something like this he would normally just push me away. I think I finally found his weak spot. "Do you like it when I do this" I asked nibbling on his nipples he only respons was a loud moan.

His hands went down his pants and started rubbing his hardened member. I grabbed hold of his hand "this is mine" I said shoving my hand down his paints and grabbing a hold of his thick member. "Ohhh Adrian" Dimitri moaned as he ripped of my pants. Tears started welling up in my eyes "Dimitri I love you" I whispered as I moved down to his groin. "Adrian I...I love you two" he said as he put his hand down my boxers and around my member rubbing it. I closed my eyes as I started to suck on his dimitri's member. He took his hand off mine and grabbed hold of my head then started moving in and out of my mouth. I would lick his member as he pulled it out of my mouth.

Then he stoped and pushed me so I was under him and he was onto of me. He Pulled of my boxers and then slid down to my member. In one go the whole thing was inside his mouth. "Ahhhhh god thats so gooood" I said while moaning. "Dimitri I'm ready" I told him as I lifted my hips. He looked up and me and god he looked so hot "Dimitri hurry" I yelled. He grabbed hold of my ass lifting it up. Dimitri bent down and started to lick around my hole then he slip his tounge inside me which made me rap my legs around his waist. His pulled his tounge out and shoved in a finger. I don't think I've ever seen him so eager to get inside me.

After removing his finger he poistioned his member at my enternce. Slowly Dimitri started to enter me. Once he was right up to the hilt he started moving. "Dimitri it hurts" I wimpered as he ramed into me. It didn't take long for the pain to go away and I was left drowing in pleaser. There was a knock at the door but Dimitri didn't seem to hear it or he was ignoring it. I cover my mouth trying hard to hide my moan's.

"Adrian" I heard Roze yell from behind the door. "Mmmmmmm" even with my hands over my mouth my moan's were still loud. I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me then he lent down moved my hands and kissed me. His tounge run across my bottom lip asking for entry but I didn't let him in. Dimitri just didn't seem to care he forced my lips apart and his tounge slithered in. Our tounges met and it seemed as though they where dancing.

I heard footsteps as Roze left and Dimtri moved from my mouth kissing my neck. He left a trail all the way from my neck to my member. I was so close to coming "I'm going to" I started to say but was cut off as Dimitri came back up and started kissing me moved slightly and hit my good spot "Ahhhhhh" I moaned as he repetadly ramed me in the same spot. Then with one good last thrast we both came. Dimitri rolled off me and we layed there panting. "I'm sorry" He said rapping his arms around me "I really do love you Adrian" whispered as he gently kissed me. I cuddled into him and closed my eyes "I love you two" I said before slowly driffting off to sleep.


End file.
